Organization XIII's New Girl
by xKittyRiku
Summary: DO NOT READ: If you don't like OCs. Mary Sue alert! A new girl enters castle, guys like her, girls don't. REVIEWERS: It's meant to make you hate her; this was the purpose of writing it. Some OOC.


Before we begin.

_Hey! This is a re-upload of Organization's New Girl, with some changes. I realize that the story is very OOC in some places (okay, a lot of places, I really can NOT write Xemnas' dialogue with a straight face. _**-.-**_) but how can it not be when I have to give the cast emotions to finish this chapter? Yasahii (Yasahoe) is totally Mary-Sue, Ashlea I don't like but Abi + Katia are my friends' creations so I put them in. Thanks for reading! And don't let this bit put you off, I think it's an okay story, and I'm kinda proud of it _**^_^**  
_Sorry if you don't like it, but feel very free to review and shizz, because I will read one of your stories and return if you leave your name! :D_

_This is only the first chapter, I may add more. Might not. I don't know right now. I mean, I'm supposed to be doing a music project xD Check out my other stories and my favourited authors! It'll be worth your time :'D Thanks again!_

Organization XIII's New Girl

A new girl walked into the Castle. She was carrying merely a knife, and wearing nothing. Tears streamed down her face through the rain, making no effort to stop. The girl had a natural beauty about her, with long dark blue hair, and a pixie face. She was going to be quite a catch here, she reckoned. The rain washed away the last of the blood, creating a silent pool of red around the girl's feet. _Hide the knife..._

"Oh my!" The girl looked up, to see another member of the female sex running towards her, taking off her jacket as she ran. "You must be so cold!" Ashlea Alex handed the girl the coat, and assisted in putting it around her shoulder. Ashlea helped the girl into the Grey room, where she was met by seventeen pairs of eyes. Suddenly, a fleet of whispers swam around the room.

The men immediately stopped and stared at the poor girl. Katia, Ashlea, Abi, Larxene and Xion sighed as they began circling in on her, not without a likely hood to a kettle of vultures.

"H-hello, my name is A-Axel," Axel, otherwise known as Number VIII. The girl's gaze bore into his, but she remained silent. Shivering, she began to leave the room. "Hey, come back!" Axel ran up behind her and touched her shoulder, removing the coat accidently. As the discarded jacket fell to the floor, Axel felt unable to remove his gaze on the girl. _She's practically perfect in every way, _Axel thought to himself as Marluxia promptly fell of his chair. A gasp managed to escape the poor girl.

"Please, pass me a coat," the timid voice elegantly flowed from the female. The entire set of male Nobody's in the room turned and inwardly 'awww'd'. Axel coughed, and took off his Organization coat. Ashlea reached down to the floor to pick up her coat as many of the other members tried to do the same thing. This time Demyx got to her first.

"What is your name?" He asked her, trying to be persuasive. The girl simply shook her head, and looked away. "Do you not have a name? Are you a cross-breed? I know! You're one of Vexen's experiments!" _Keep calm, don't harm him yet._

"Demyx," Abi interrupted, walking in front of the overexcited member. "Leave her alone, she means no harm." Abi's shockingly pink hair angrily twisted around her body and she placed a hand on Demyx's shoulder. "Anyway Demyx, you were playing your new Sitar's song to me, remember?" She received no response until a minute or so later. Demyx sorrowfully turned to face her.

"Not right now, Abi. Some people are _extremely _busy." Demyx returned his gaze to the girl shrouded in his coat.

The pain seemed to be getting to all the female members of the Organization though. Ashlea looked at her boyfriend, Zexion, who was staring intently on the girl. Dropping the book she was carrying, Ashlea ran up to where Zexion was sitting and sat next to him. "Zexion, are you on Earth?" No answer. Sighing, Ashlea slumped over and rested her head in her hands.

Katia decided to take Axel's focus away from the girl. "Axel, do you want to come with me to get some drinks for this intru- visitor?" No words came from Axel's mouth. Katia exhaled loudly. "Axel?" Katia reached out a struck Axel on the cheek. Colour immediately flooded it, but Axel stayed put. _That's it, _Katia thought. She reached into her pocket, and produced a pair of electric blue scissors. She lifted her hands. Katia placed one hand gingerly onto a lock of Axel's hair, and the other was used to bring the scissors up to it. In one swift moment, Katia was holding about one hundred of Axel's finest red hair in her hands.

She waved it in front of Axel's face, and swished it around. More and more hair was floating down onto Axel's clothes, but he didn't seem to care. Exasperated, Katia threw the scissors and the hair at Axel and ran out of the room.

Larxene and Xion stood together, watching the girl intently. "She's such a bitch," Larxene whispered to Xion. Xion nodded.

"Shall we leave?" She asked Larxene timidly, but Larxene shook her head.

"No. We have to watch her. She could pull a move on anyone..." Larxene lowered her voice and moved closer to Xion. "Including _Roxas._" Hearing a slight gasp escape Xion's lips, Larxene smiled and revisited looking at the new girl.

The new girl opened her lips to speak, and several of the Organization members flew forwards to listen in detail. The girl must have rethought, because she closed her mouth again and gave a small shake of her head. Xemnas regained the lead role after much surveying and stepped forwards. Everyone gasped as he took the girls hand and kissed it. "Dear child," he whispered in her ear. "Would you not give us the pleasure of knowledge? Please, tell us your name!" The girl nodded.

"My, my name is, well, Yasahii Usotsuki." A synchronised intake of air rose through the Grey Room. _Lovely Liar, _Ashlea inwardly translated. She stood, crossing her arms. Her eyes glinted, reflecting an irate shade of purple. Katia suddenly came back in the room, carrying a glass of water for herself only, making everyone jump.

"So? Is that the introduction we are going to get? Nothing more? You come inside here and rob us of our privacy, and all we get is your name? Well, Usotsuki-san. That's not very nice. I suggest you tell us more about yourself." Katia sat back. "When you're ready..."

The girl looked straight at Katia. "Is it your business as to my affairs?" Ashlea felt herself grinning. Things were about to get interesting. Seeing Katia widen her eyes in shock, Yasahii smirked. "No, I didn't think so." She looked over her shoulder at the male Organization members and raised her eyebrows. "Hmm, that red-headed pyro is hot." Yasahii laughed at her inside joke. Ashlea felt Katia glow bright red as Abi moved in closer.

"Ah, Usotsuki-san, maybe you shouldn't be going around and making sly comments about other member's boyfriends." Abi's short tone replicated on her expressions. "It's not good. Besides, Katia and Axel have been dating for longer than you have begun thinking about sexual thoughts. How old are you, anyway?"

Yasahii shrugged. "The last birthday I remember was my 14th. I lost my parents in an-" her eyes flashed and a smirk crossed her face. "-accident." An immediate sigh of affection rose from the Grey Room. None of the female's had participated. "Since then," Yasahii continued, "I have never celebrated a birthday. For all I know, I could be 17. In fact, that is my very own approximation of my age." Xaldin stepped forward, his dreadlocks leaping around his sharp face.

"Never mind about the past. You are here now. That is what matters..." He took Yasahii's hand in his, and much like Xemnas, he kissed it. Xaldin gave Yasahii a soothing smile. "Your time here may feel to you like a burden, but we are here to help you. Just remember that, Miss Usotsuki-san." Yasahii simply shrugged.

"The entertainment factor here would, to the best of my knowledge, be something extraordinary." Yasahii looked straight at Marluxia. "I've heard good things about this place, and-"

"You'd like to stay?" Vexen interrupted.

"I'm sure you wouldn't mind cloning _her, _would you Vexen?" Axel hissed into Vexen's ear. Everyone in the Organization knew of Vexen's cloning habits. Ashlea arose, and went to stand by Axel and Vexen, picking up her book as she went.

"Axel, do you really like her?"

"She seems... interesting..." Axel sighed and resumed thinking up enunciation to converse with Yasahii. '_Later,' _he silently thought. Ashlea shook him forcefully.

"Answer me Axel!" Axel looked up to see Ashlea gazing at him. "Do you like her more than Katia?" Axel sighed. Inside, he shook himself, harder than Ashlea had before. Of course he liked Katia more. But it was as if this stranger had put a spell on him; Axel was completely and utterly enticed.

"I'd know if you were lying, Axel." Ashlea grinned. "Well?"

"Katia-" the word rolled around Axel's tongue like a soft, fluffy marshmallow.

Ashlea smiled. "That's good, _really _good to hear." Looking at Axel, she lifted her shoulders. "Go on! Go and sit next to Katia. She's ever so angry... I mean, didn't you even notice her cut away at some of your hair?" Axel touched his head, and then reeled back in shock. He bellowed in rage, causing the whole room to silence. Embarrassed, he grinned sheepishly.

"I, I was just," Axel tried hard to search in the depths of his mind for an excuse, but luckily Ashlea stepped in.

"He stubbed his toe on the edge of the chair. Never mind him, anyway. What are we going to with Usotsuki-san? Where will she sleep? If she stays, that is." Ashlea looked at the Superior. _Liars!_

"Well..." An idea suddenly seemed to cross Xemnas's mind. "She can share my room!" _Strike one, _thought Yasahii.

The night approached faster and faster, depending on how the members deemed upon it. Ashlea sat after a long day at her desk, continuing to write her newest book. She was already on chapter XV, and was about to reach the climax. Her fingers flashed over the keyboard, writing her deliberations in immaculate scripture. The publisher was paying her a hefty 50 Munny every couple of chapters. That fact reminded Ashlea: _only a few more chapters to go_. But something niggled at her mind, preoccupying her thoughts.

"This book is bound to become a modern day Lywenna and Filiane," the publisher had told Ashlea, smiling. Ashlea had just nodded her head. Of course Ashlea was familiar with Fairae cultures; her parents had been big on them. Rows and rows of the stories had lined the walls of their old home, before it had been burnt to the ground.

Ashlea carried on writing, using it to vent her feelings. _Write your feelings down, _Ashlea thought to herself. _Write them as how you would embrace them if Yasahii were to take away your Zexion. _Ashlea felt power suddenly surge through her. Ashlea brushed a spider off of the windowsill, and it flew out the window at an alarming pace. A silvery strand was the only thing supporting the tiny creature. Ashlea empathized with the tiny creature. How she knew what it was like to be hanging from thread. Zexion still hadn't spoken much since Yasahii got here. What had Ashlea done wrong? In a matter of hours, Ashlea had gone from knowing her place to resenting it.

"Are you sure? I don't mind sleeping on the floor." Yasahii looked at Xemnas attractively. She flashed a small smile. "Goodness, it will be cold tonight..." Yasahii scraped her hair back into a bun, leaving some of it feathered graciously down the front of her face. Xemnas shivered, and suddenly curled up onto the bed clutching his groin. "Looks like I already have the main man under control." Yasahii grinned.

Ashlea awoke next to Zexion. They obviously hadn't done anything, but most of the Organization stupidly assumed that they had simply because they were a couple. Most of the couples in the Organization were secretive, like Katia and Axel. They could have slept together- actually Ashlea had a bet on that they had. Same went for Abi and Demyx, although rumours about pregnancy with _that _couple were flooding the halls. Ashlea stood up, attempting to drag herself away from her thoughts. She tugged on a black jumper and black skinny jeans, and put her Organization coat on over the top. Ashlea went back over to the bed and gently shook Zexion. "It's 9am."

Zexion rolled over and sat up, groaning. "Morning. Did you sleep at all last night?" Ashlea nodded.

"Why?"

"I swear Xemnas's room had loud music playing or something." Ashlea looked at Zexion inquisitively, urging him to go on. "Like really loud drums or something." Again Ashlea nodded. "I thought that was in my dreams. It was irregular though." A thought suddenly occurred to both Zexion and Ashlea.

"Do you think he's finally given in to her womanly charms?" The pair laughed. Ashlea stood up again, and walked into the kitchenette. "Tea?" She called. Zexion replied with a small 'yes'. No matter what Ashlea had thought yesterday, her original feelings had been restored. No way would Zexion leave Ashlea for Yasahii.

Xemnas awoke feeling very different. He looked up to see that he was in his room. _Good_, he thought. _Last night must all been a dream. That was a scary dream... _Yasahii walked into the room, wearing a thin camisole and lacy shorts. _Oh, _Xemnas thought. He felt his breath being drawn out of himself as he came to a strong realisation. Yasahii grinned again, and handed the Superior a cup of coffee. Xemnas smiled. "I guess we have to recruit you into the Organization now then?"

"If you want too..." Yasahii's voice seemed to be silken with a feeling that made even _Xemnas's _stomach flutter.

"You are aware you would be number XVIII, correct?"

"That's a very long number."

"Maybe we can sort something out."

Yasahii crept closer to Xemnas until she was close enough to feel his breath on her skin. She kissed him gently on the lips.

As lunchtime fell, Katia, Abi and Ashlea were beginning to feel more and more agitated. Abi sighed and looked at Katia. "Well, she's not doing anything physically or mentally with words, so I guess she's fine."

"She may go after Demyx," Katia pointed out.

"Well that's not new to me, is it?" Abi shrugged and stared at Katia. Katia shook her head in frustration.

"What was that about her being number XVIII?"

"She'll be number XVIII?"

"Yeah, I just said that." Katia sighed. Two simultaneous voices made Katia and Abi suddenly jump. "You completely ruined the moment, Axel." Axel grinned as he gently kissed Katia on the lips. Demyx did the same to Abi, and the pair of boys put their arms around their girlfriends. Ashlea inhaled deeply. She looked at the quartet in front of her and began to feel remorseful. The one person who knew her secret wasn't around. Second person if she included Xemnas. Did it matter?

Ashlea twitched her eyelid. There was only so much her contact lenses could cover. And the wig. Then again, it all came back to Yasahii. If Yasahii wasn't here, Katia and Abi would have known by now and all would have been okay.

"Where's Zexion?" Demyx asked Ashlea, plaiting Abi's hair absent-mindedly. Ashlea shrugged, and stood.

"No idea. I'm going to go and find him. I don't want him alone when Usotsuki-san is here. Does that make me selfish?" Ashlea looked down at her feet. Katia and Axel shook their heads.

"Ashlea, I'd do the same if _he _was alone." Katia grinned and rested her head on Axel's shoulder. Ashlea shuddered; they seemed so perfect.

"And me," said Abi, pointing to Demyx. Again, so did that couple.

"Are you alright?" Noticing Ashlea's pale face, Axel looked at Katia worriedly.

"I'm fine, it's just that-" Suddenly, the strain was too much. Ashlea fell to the floor, her mind blanking out. All of her surrounding became silent to her ears. Katia, Abi, Demyx and Axel ran to her side.

"Go and get Mansex," Katia whispered to Demyx. Demyx nodded and ran out of the room to find the Superior.

"Well. What do we have here?" The Superior lifted Ashlea's chin with a strong, hard-worn finger. "Sal- Ashlea fainted?"

Overcome with concern, Katia ignored Xemnas's mistake. "Is she okay? What's wrong? Should someone call Zexion?" Axel put his arm around Katia, hoping to calm her down. He paid no attention to Katia's questions and looked directly at Xemnas.

"Will she be okay?" Axel's calm tone seemed to bring the tension in the room down by a fair amount. Abi, Demyx, Katia and Axel held their breaths as they waited for an answer. Xemnas walked around Ashlea, whom was lying down on the table in the middle of the room. The table was positioned below a bright white shining light, and Ashlea had a tube attached to her neck measuring her pulse rate. Abi frowned at the sight. Ashlea's long black hair seemed to be glistening with a strange navy blue colour, but it was probably just the lighting.

Xemnas moved closer to Ashlea's face, and rested his forehead against hers. "She is cold. So very cold." _That really solves everything. Anyway, don't tell them. _Xemnas nodded his head.

"What? Will she be okay?"

"Uh, no. I had an itch."

"So you nodded your head?"

"Yes. Shush before I give you a new mission."

"Sorry."

"Quiet."

Demyx saluted Xemnas.

A loud slamming brought Demyx and Axel to their feet. Xemnas turned around and glared at Zexion.

"Why didn't anyone tell me she as here?" Zexion's voice pierced the anxiety that flooded the room. "Why didn't anyone tell me it was happening?"

Xemnas angrily shook his head. "She only _fainted_ Zexion."

"Oh..." Zexion ran up to Ashlea's side. He touched her cheek tenderly, and stroked her hair. He murmured to her under his breath. _Just wait, it'll be okay. Hopefully._

Abi, always the smart one, suddenly crossed her arms. "What is going on? Do you think I'd believe that about the nodding? About the blue hair?" Xemnas and Zexion immediately turned away. "And why has Ashlea a purple eye and a blue one?" Xemnas looked at Zexion for support. Zexion moved his head and gazed up at the high ceiling thoughtfully. _It's okay. I'll tell them whenever this... feeling decides to fade. _Zexion pondered for some time, and then gave Xemnas a half smile.

"She'll probably tell you everything once she has regained her strength. It's not too big, it's just that- well, you'll find out soon." Xemnas gave each of the present members a quick glance. Axel suddenly started laughing, and Xemnas looked at him in surprise. "What is it, Axel?"

"Nothing. It was almost like Ashlea was talking to me in my head. How weird is that?" Axel laughed harder and clutched his stomach.

"What the hell is she saying?" Axel caught the serious look on Zexion's face and laughed harder.

"Nothing important! Anyway, it doesn't matter. It's just my imagination." It was pointless to even try and talk to him, Zexion thought.

Ashlea's pulse suddenly congested. Zexion gasped, and Axel stopped laughing at the realisation. Impulsively, the room became alive. The lights began flickering and the electricity cut out, leaving the Organization members in pitch black darkness. Raised voices leaked out of the room as everyone crowded around the table to see if Ashlea was safe, if she was alive.

Katia struggled for breath. "She's... not there..."

Abi rolled her eyes, unseen to all. "Of course she's there, Katia. Calm down, we've only lost the lighting, not our sanity." Katia shook her head.

"She's not there! I'm telling you!"

"Be _quiet!_" Xemnas's voice pierced the inky blackness. He moved forward, almost tripping over Demyx. "Why are you lying on the floor?" Demyx whimpered. "Never mind. Axel, move him out of the way." Xemnas surveyed Axel hauling Demyx away as much as he could in the lack of light.

Zexion inhaled deeply and then grinned in surprise, crawling over to Xemnas. "Xemnas. She's done it. I have the scent, it is-" Zexion was cut off by a scream.

"What the hell is that?" Katia gasped and pointed at a deep purple light illuminated the room. The light was like a flame; it had the deep purple centre, the lighter purple flecks towards the outer sides and black enclosed the edges. A figured emerged from the middle, her face shrouded in darkness. Long navy blue hair twisted its way around her body.

Yasahii strode up behind Xigbar. "Well hello there, young man."

"Young?" A shiver flew down Xigbar's back.

"Yeah, you are a young caterpillar, waiting to be transformed into a wondrous butterfly..." Yasahii sat down on the couch next to Xigbar in the Grey Room. She reached out a hand and slowly stroked his cheek. Xigbar's stomach lurched.

"Do you want to, er, come back to mine?"

"Darling, we live in an apartment where there is a nineteenth floor being built, rendering the whole building unusable. Technically, even if I wanted to- I couldn't." Xigbar smiled at Yasahii's statement. "But, I do like you."

Xigbar bit his lip. Why was Yasahii saying such things in a room full of people? And why did she like him anyway? "You do?"

Yasahii nodded and leaned over Xigbar, pushing him down ever so slightly. Xigbar looked around into the Organization member-filled room. Xigbar felt a slight pressure against his groin, and looked down to see one of Yasahii's knees between his legs. In one swift moment, Yasahii had pressed her lips against Xigbar's. Xigbar felt his lungs flail. He looked around desperately, beckoning for someone to save him from this girl. Then he realized. Surely everyone would be jealous to see him with such a delicate woman? Xigbar pulled back and took in a breath. Yasahii frowned.

"What's wrong?" Yasahii asked Xigbar, her voice full of concern.

"Nothing." Xigbar clutched Yasahii and they began to embrace once more. A searing pain shot through his leg. Yasahii withdrew, smirking. Yasahii kissed Xigbar's leg, letting her lips smear with crimson liquid.

"Careful, you may get hurt..." Yasahii turned her back, and ran out of the room, clutching her silver knife.


End file.
